


Photographic Memories

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Free! - Freeform, XReader, ikuyaxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: She only really thought of him as an old middle school crush and a good friend. She never knew that a few years later, she'd be seeing him again and falling for him just like all those years ago.Y/n Shiina, older sister, and twin sister, of Asahi Shiina. She wasn't one to really like swim, but she supported her brother nonetheless. She was more of a picture person. Taking pictures that'll turn into memories that you could hold and treasure forever. Going down memory lane for old time's sake, she stumbles across the boys and her when they were younger. Makes her wonder how they're doing, til she and Asahi stumble upon them. The gang's all here except one, and they plan on getting him, and maybe getting with him.Free characters do not belong to me but to Kyoto Animation.
Relationships: Ikuya X reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

_"You guys better not move again" I heard a soft but stern voice say._

_"Of course not! This is probably our last time moving! Right Y/n?" my brother questioned me._

_"I don't know" I shrug, looking at the boys in front of me._

_"Come on! Back me up! These are your friends too!" My brother exclaimed. I sighed before having a soft smile._

_"I honestly don't know, but don't get your hopes up because we haven't moved yet. Its not confirmed that we're done moving" I say making them all nod. Asahi groans as I flick his forehead. "Knock it off, I'm sure if we do move we can just keep in contact with them by mail. Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to see them again if we do move. Nothing is evitable"_

_"Yeah...I guess so.." he muttered._

_"Let's get ready then so we can practice then!" Makoto said with a smile. We all nodded and started to walk in a certain direction. Hearing a beeping noise, I woke up. ___

__Opening my eyes, I stared at the ceiling while I hear my alarm going off. I sigh and lifted my arm out of the warmth of the inside of my blanket and shut off my alarm. Turning my head a bit, I look at my bedside table, seeing a picture frame sitting on it. I look at the picture inside, seeing younger me and Asahi and the boys we knew back then. Gently resting my forearm on my eyes, I let out a small sigh._ _

__"I wonder how they're doing..."_ _


	2. An Old Face

I walked in the bathroom to see my brother brushing his teeth tiredly. Rolling my eyes a bit, I walked in and grabbed my hairbrush. Pulling all of my hair to one side, I start to brush my hair til all the knots were gone. After that, I took my hair and parted it and took the two parted parts of my hair and put them in front of both of my shoulders and started to brush both sides to make sure the knots were completely gone. I then did it a third time, but this time, I pulled my hair behind me and started to brush it from behind.

"I don't understand why you gotta brush your hair so many times" my brother said, inbetween of brushing his teeth.

"I don't understand why you have to style your hair for so long" I said back, not looking at him.

"Hey! Hair takes time!" He exclaimed.

"There, you proved my point" I say smirking at him. He grumbled before I stuck my tongue at him before grabbing my toothbrush "Now scoot over, I have to brush my teeth too" I say. He scooches over to make some room for me before I start to brush my teeth as well.

\-------------------------------------------

I take another look at my outfit through my body mirror. I wore black and white running shoes with black leggings and a 90s denim Jean jacket. I sigh, hesitant on changing my outfit before I hear my brother.

"Y/n!! You better hurry before I leave you!!" I heard my brother yell out. I huff before I grab my bag and make my way out of my room to the front door. "Come on, what's taking you so long?" He questioned.

"I was debating on whether to change" I say.

"You look fine!" He reassured with a grin. I roll my eyes at him with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, let's go"

"Without your camera?" He questioned, making my eyes widen.

"Oh shoot!" I quickly made my way back to my room and grabbed my camera, slinging it over my far shoulder to let it rest on my side. "Thanks Asahi! Let's go!" I say squeezing my way between the door frame and my brother. I heard him chuckle behind me as we start to leave, making our way to the train station.

"Can you believe it? We're already in uni" my brother said as we walk in the train. "It feels just like yesterday we were in middle school" he said, looking out the window.

"You sound like an old man" I say looking at him.

"Wha- Hey!" He pouted making me snicker. I look out the window, watching the view quickly pass us as I smile.

"Yeah, it really does. Makes me wonder how the others are doing" I say.

"Too bad they stopped mailing to us" he said.

"I'm sure they had their reasons" I say.

"I guess..." he muttered. I flick his forehead making him look at me

"What was that for?" He questioned, pouting a bit

"Stop moping. It's our first year of uni and we gotta stay positive. Besides, maybe we'll bump into them, nothing is evitable. Now hurry up before I leave you" I say and step out of the train with a smile. He follows me as I glance at him as I saw a grin on his face. I chuckled softly as we leave the train station and make our way to our University.

\-------------------------------------------

The two siblings were walking around the big campus, taking in their surroundings. Other students walked by them as Y/n took out her polaroid from her case and was getting ready to take a picture. While she was doing so, Asahi waited for her, looking around. He noticed a familiar face and quickly made his way to that person. Walking a bit awkwardly to get a better view of their face to confirm it was them. He stopped as the person noticed him.

"Hey.." he started.

With Y/n, she took a picture of a cat that was sitting in the shade. She smiled and reached to the cat to pet it which it gratefully obliged and purred at her touch.

"First day of Uni and it's already pretty great, huh Asahi?" She questioned, but no response. "Asahi?" She called out her brother's name, thinking he didn't hear her. Turned her head around, she didn't see her brother. She huffed in irritation and said her goodbyes to the cat. Standing up she put her polariod back in its case, zipping it up, before taking off her back and shoving the pictures she took in her denim jacket, before starting to look for her brother.

After looking for a while, she noticed a certain red head. She quickly walked towards him before swinging her bag and throwing it at him, hitting him square on the head. He fell forwards, face first to the ground as Y/n started to get heated.

"You ass! The least you could've done is tell me you were leaving!!" She huffed out, glaring at her twin who was getting up while rubbing his head.

"Ouch..." he muttered. "Well sorry, I saw someone and had to confirm it was them!" He exclaimed.

"And who exactly is this someone?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Y/n?" A voice called out. She turned her head to look at the person who called her name, only to widen her eyes.

"Nanase?" She questioned. He nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah" he said. She soon started to get flustered and quickly looked down.

"Gah! How embarrassing!! After so many years the first thing you see me do is scold my brother!" She exclaimed, hiding her face.

"Well it is your fault!" The younger twin exclaimed.

"If you didn't leave me then I wouldn't have done that" she said, looking up to glare at her brother. He glared back at her before they started to pull at each other's cheeks.

"Um.." Haru started, making the twins turn their heads before letting go of each other. Y/n bowed before noticing her brother wasn't bowing making her grip the back of his head and make him bow as well.

"Hey!" He yelled out.

"We're sorry for making such a ruckus" the older twin said. The raven haired boy only smiled, seeing the two siblings act as they always do.

"Its fine. We should get going before class starts" he said. The two siblings stood up straight and smiled.

"Right!" They both said. The two red heads started to walk with the raven haired boy while catching up with one another after so long.

After their classes were over, the four young adults met up as the three boys were sitting down while the only girl in the group was taking photos.

"Makoto, its me" the red head said in a monotone voice. "Damn! He knew right away!" The red head exclaimed. The pink haired boy soon took the phone away from him to talk to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Surprised that it wasn't Haru but Asahi, huh Makoto?" He said.

"Why'd you give me away Kisumi you ass!!" Asahi exclaimed. Y/n glanced at the noisy boys, before smiling softly and taking a picture of them.

\-------------------------------------------

"So your sister owns this shop now?" Makoto questioned one of the twins.

"Yup! And since she runs the shop now, order whatever you like!" Asahi said.

"You still have to pay you know, I am running a business"

"Geez, you're so stingy" Asahi scowled a bit as the eldest sister chuckled.

"I am indeed" she replied back.

"Where's Y/n?" The pink haired boy questioned. And on cue, the oldest twin walked through the door of the shop with her camera.

"I'm here!" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Y/n's grown into a beautiful woman. You wouldn't mind if I married her, right Asahi?" Kisumi questioned.

"Like hell you are!" Asahi exclaimed glaring at Kisumi who snickered.

"Since we're here, why not take a look at ourselves when we were younger?" Y/n questioned with a smile before taking out a memory book. The five adults looked through the book that were full of pictured.

"You look like a monkey Asahi!" Kisumi exclaimed, starting to laugh.

"What the heck dude!" The red head yelled, hitting the pink haired. The other three smiled at them before the other red head continued to look at the book.

"Hey look" she said softly. Stopping what they were doing, they looked over, only to see a picture of all of them, besides Kisumi, in middle school.

"Hey isn't that Ikuya?" The pink haired said, pointing at the teal colored boy in the picture. Asahi grimaced making the others look.

"What's up?" One of them asked

"Well, me and Y/n said that we weren't going to move again"

"I did tell them to not get their hopes up" Y/n said, crossing her arms.

"Well yeah, but still.." Asahi said

"Well, Ikuya moved to America with his brother."

"Well, we won't have friends like we did before, huh?" Kisumi pitched in.

"Actually" Asahi started gaining the others' attention "Y/n, didn't you have a crush on Ik- OUCH!"

"Shut up dumbass!!" Y/n exclaimed, her cheeks developing a soft tint of pink. Y/n had punched her brother from finishing his sentence as Makoto and Kisumi chuckled.

"You had a crush on Ikuya?" Kisumi questioned. Y/n only groaned at this, becoming more flustered.

"Great, now they all know..." she muttered.

"That's enough" Akane said, setting down cups of coffee down on the table. "Live out your youth and stop talking like your already old. You have a whole life ahead of you."

"Exactly! So that's why we gotta make it to the top!" Asahi exclaimed.

"Well, in order to do that, you have to win the all Japan invitation" Makoto said

"There's the newcomer tournament before any of that as well" Haru added.

"Well, good luck to all of you" Y/n said with a smile. Tsukushi started to cry making Y/n quickly make her to her nephew.

"Wow, Y/n's reactions are quick" Kisumi said.

"Yup. After we came back, the first thing she did was drag me here to the shop just so she can see Tsukushi." Asahi said. They all watched as Y/n was calming her nephew down, a smile on her face as the baby cooed and laughed at her.

"She would really make a great wife" Kisumi added. "So maybe she should be my wife since I've known her longest, hm Asahi?" Kisumi teased again.

"In your dreams!" Asahi exclaimed. "I ain't handing my sister to anyone!" He yelled. Y/n glanced at Asahi, making a certain face before looking away, the baby doing the same. "Wha-! What's with the face!" He questioned his twin.

"No reason." Y/n replied back, before playing with their nephew once again. Asahi's eyes lit up before he had a smug look on his face, looking at Kisumi.

"Besides! Even if you did ask her to marry her she wouldn't do that anyways! She has her heart set on Ikuya! " he said.

"He was just an old middle school crush Asahi" Y/n said. "Besides, we might not even see him"

"What happened to 'Nothing is evitable'? Asahi questioned.

"Shut up" Y/n said, sticking her tongue out at her brother, making him do the same. She sighed and looked at her nephew. "Your uncle is so mean Tsukushi" she says as the baby cooes at her. She smiles and nuzzles her nose with the baby, making him laugh. "I'll always be your favorite, right?" She questioned. The baby giggled in response making her smile. "I'll take that as a yes!" She said.


	3. Past and Present Crush

It was a new day as it was also the day of the newcomer tournament. Haru and Asahi were getting ready, taking their place while Makoto was running a bit late.

"Hey, where are you at?" Kisumi questioned through the phone.

"Sorry! I had some stuff to do! Where are you guys at?"

"We're already in our seats, if you look up by the stairs you should be able to see Y/n's obvious bright red hair, ouch!" Kisumi snickered as Makoto could hear Y/n's voice.

"Idiot" she said making Makoto chuckle.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon"

"See you then!" Kisumi chimed before he hung up. Makoto started to make his way to the stairs, unaware of a certain teal haired boy.

"Have they started yet?" Makoto questioned, seeing Kisumi and Y/n.

"No not yet" Kisumi said as Y/n nodded, busy with her camera.

"How many pictures do you take?" Kisumi questioned.

"A lot" she replied back, not looking at him. He only sighed as Makoto smiled at them

"Your the same as always" Kisumi said.

"Thanks" she said.

"So mean" he puffed out her cheeks, making Y/n roll her eyes a bit.

"Oh, they're starting" Y/n says and got her camera ready. The swimmers getting in position, Y/n zoomed in her camera and took a picture of Asahi and Haru. The picture coming out from the camera, she gently pulled it out and handed it to Kisumi. "Fan that for me please" she said, getting ready to take another photo as a noise went off, signaling the swimmers to start. As they jumped in, Y/n took another picture, handing it to Kisumi to fan.

\-------------------------------------------

After the race, they all met up as they congratulated the two swimmers.

"Good job you two!" Y/n said with a smile.

"We saw Ikuya!" Asahi said

"Eh!?" The three young adults looked at Asahi, Haru nodding in reply. They gathered up around Makoto as he looked for Ikuya's name in the information book.

"There! Oh, Shimogami University?" Makoto questioned.

"He's swimming only IM now?" Haru said.

"IM?" Kisumi questioned.

"It stands for Inidividual Medley" Y/n said "And isn't Shimogami a strong sports school?" She questioned.

"There's interesting athletes at that school" a voice said. They all looked over, only to see a man. "And their supporters are over there" he then pointed across from them, a big section with a few people.

"Let's get going then!" Asahi said and started to run off.

"Hey! Don't run!" Y/n scolded. He only ignored her, making her sigh. Soon the other three boys started to run, making her stare in disbelief. She groaned before jogging after them, cursing under her breath. By the time she caught up to them, her brother was already causing a scene. Sighing in annoyance, she walked over and gently hit her brother on the head. "That's enough" she said.

"But he started it!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah right!" The other guy said.

"Enough" Y/n said, making the two boys fall silent. Facing the blonde haired boy in front of her, she slightly bowed before looking up at him. "I apologize for my brother's behavior" she said before having a kind smile. "We were wondering if there was a Kirishima Ikuya here at the moment." She said.

"He's not here" a new voice said. They turned their attention to a guy with glasses. He smiles at them. "It's obvious that he isn't here. The race is about to start actually, so why not go back to your seats and cheer them on?" He said, giving them a closed eye smile.

"Of course" Y/n said with a forced smile. The four boys behind her stepped back a bit, away from her, a scary atmosphere coming from the older twin. "Pardon us, we didn't mean to intrude" she then bowed a bit at them before starting to walk. "Come on you four" she said, before starting to leave. They quickly nodded before following her. "I don't like his attitude" Y/n muttered under her breath. The four kept their distance from her.

"How scary..." Kisumi whispered to the three.

"Tell me about it" Asahi muttered.

After settling down in their seats, the boys continued go keep their distance from Y/n who still seemed to be mad. She was muttering a whole bunch of curses under her breath as the boys listened to her, not even trying to calm her down.

"Hey, Y/n" Kisumi started.

"You trying to get a death wish!?" Asahi whisper yelled at his friend. Y/n looked over at them with cold eyes, making them flinch a bit. Kisumi nervously smiled.

"You were really mature back there, I thought you were pretty cool" he said. Her eyes softened as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Thanks..." she said softly "I'm sorry just...the nerve of that guy back there, he runs me the wrong way.." she said. Kisumi gently patted her back with a smile.

"Its fine, we all thought he was a jerk as well" he reassured her, making her smile.

"Thanks, Kisumi" she looked up at him with a smile as he leaned in about to kiss her before Asahi stopped him.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" Asahi yelled, glaring at the pink haired boy.

"She said kiss me, so I was doing what she said." Kisumi said.

"She said your name!!" He exclaimed. Y/n only bursted out laughing, making the two look at her with astonishment. Her laughter traveled through the building, earing a few stares from others, as well as a certain someone.

"You two are a bunch of dorks" she said. "Thank you for lifting my mood" she flicked both their foreheads softly with a wide smile, earing a wife grin from both of them.

"No problem!"

"You know, a kiss for thanks would suffice instead" Kisumi said.

"Don't get any ideas you pervert" Asahi said, glaring at.

"If you insist" Y/n said.

"Wait what!?" Asahi exclaimed. Y/n only smiled as Kisumi waited for the kiss, but was only surprised when he felt his hand being grabbed. He looked at Y/n as she took Kisumi's hand and gently brushed his knuckles against her lips. She looked at him and gave him a small wink before setting his hand down. A tint of pink rose to his cheeks as he covered his hand with his mouth.

"My heart is beating so fast..." he muttered. Y/n chuckled at his response as Asahi seemed to be a bit enraged.

"Oh, the race is starting" Y/n says as they turn their attentions towards the race that was going to begin. As the sound went off to cue for the swimmers to start, they watched in amazement as they say Ikuya swim.

"Its almost like Haru's freestyle..." Makoto said in amazement.

"Yeah..." Asahi breathed out. They continued to watch til the race ended. When it did, Y/n quickly got up and left. "Hey! Y/n!" Asahi yelled out, but she didn't hear him. He sighed as he and the others quickly got up and followed her. She was outside as she stared at the boys.

"Go check the locker room" she said. They nodded as they quickly left. As she watched them go, she noticed the guy with glasses from earlier. Pretending that she didn't see them, she also pretended to wait for the boys with impatience and hope. She then went on her phone and texted her brother she'll be back and went to follow the guy with glasses. Keeping a safe distance from him she watched as he headed in the Male's shower room. She waited by a corner, staying hidden.

She stayed quiet, pretending to be on her phone so she doesn't seem like a weirdo. Feeling her heart pounding out of her chest, she took some deep breaths, trying to calm her beating heart.

Putting a hand on my chest, I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I tried to calm myself down as I heard a voice and a few footsteps come out from the shower room. Peeking my head out, I saw the same jerk from before and Ikuya. I breathed out his name, as butterflies started to form in my stomach. My heart beated louder as I wasted no time to walk towards him. I continued to walk towards him, thinking of a plan on how to confront him. Not paying attention, I bumped into someone. Starting to fall backwards from bumping into someone, I shut my eyes and waited for the hard impact to the ground, but didn't feel any pain. Slowly opening my eyes, I was looking into beautiful amber eyes. I realized that Ikuya had caught me.

"Y/n..?" He breathed out. We both stared at each other.

"Ikuya..?" I said. His eyes became soft and gently pulled me back to my feet. He smiled at me as I looked up at him.

"Its good to see you" he said.

"Yeah" I said. I smiled back at him as I felt my heart beating faster. "You got taller" I say.

"Did I?" He questioned. I nodded at him with a smile.

"I remember you were shorter than me in middle school, but look at you now. I have to look up at you" I say, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah" he chuckled a bit as well, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter more.

"Hey, so-" I start but I was cut off.

"Ikuya, who's this?" The guy with glasses says. He walks over to us and looks at the both of us up and down. "A lover?" He said. I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw his do the same.

"No! Where'd you get that idea?" He questioned.

"Well.." he looked at Ikuya and then at me. Following his gaze, we both noticed that we were holding onto each other. Ikuya's arms around my waist, and my hands holding onto his arms. We quickly pulled away, muttering a sorry to one another. "Let's get going then, I'm getting kinda hungry"

"Right" Ikuya nodded and looked back at me. "It was nice to see you Y/n" he said before starting to walk off. Out of impulse, I grabbed the back of his sweater.

"Wait!" I say. He stops and looks back at me. I feel my face heat up again as he looks at me. I gently let go letting out a nervous laugh. "Sorry..." I mutter.

"Its fine" he said.

"So um..." I glance up at him and noticed a scowl on the other guy's face. "Do you...do you think I could get your number?" I ask him, looking into his eyes. He had a bit of a surprised look before having a small smile.

"Sure" he said. My eyes lit up as I quickly took out my phone as he did the same. We exchanged numbers before returning our phones to one another, our hands brushing against each other. "I'll text you later" he said.

"Yeah! I'll be waiting then!" I say with a smile. His eyes soften once more before he smiles back and waves goodbye. I wave back as I watch him leave with the jerk, guessing they were friends. My legs soon gave up on me as I fell to my knees. I noticed my hands were shaking from the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Looking at my phone, I saw Ikuya's phone number. I smile to myself as I let out a shaky sigh, hugging my phone close to my chest. "God...Ikuya Kirishima...the things you do to me..." I say to myself.

"Y/n!!!" Hearing my name, I look up at the voice and saw my brother with a worried expression. He helped me up as the others had a worried expression as well.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah! Yeah, I just.."

"Y/n you're shaking!" He said.

"Asahi, I'm fine! Really! I'm just a bit shaken up" I say with a smile. "I saw..." I stopped myself. I saw the others waiting for me to finish my sentence. My stomach felt weird, as though I shouldn't tell them I bumped into Ikuya. I take a deep breath before smiling at them. "I saw a really cute dog and couldn't help but pet it. Sorry, I guess I was so excited and overwhelmed by how cute it was I started to shake" I say. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"You really scared us" Makoto said. I bow at them, as an apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" I say with a smile.

"Well, as long as you're okay" Asahi says. I nodded at him with a smile.

"Let's get going then before it gets late" I say. They all nod as we leave the building. As the boys started to talk about the race and Ikuya. My mind wandered off to him as I started to feel a fuzzy feeling in my heart. Maybe he isn't just a childhood crush.


	4. Memories

Laying on my bed, I smiled as I texted Y/n on my phone. After going to the cafe with Hiyori and seeing Haru, I went home. I look at my phone screen, waiting for her go text back as the scene from an hour ago replayed back in my mind.

_"Back in middle school...I'm sorry for quitting the swim club without saying anything...I was just"_

_"Forget about it. It doesn't bother me. Besides, it's all in the past now."_

_"The past?" I looked at him as he looked back at me._

_"Hey there you!" I heard Hiyori's voice, making me turn my head._

_"I told you you could go home, its fine" I told him._

_"I know, but I was just curious." He smiled at me before looking over at Haru. I look over at him as well before I notice Y/n._

_"Haru? Did you find your towel?" She questioned. Her gaze went from Haru to us. "Ikuya" she said. She had a soft smile before looking at Hiyori, a small scowl formed on her face before she quickly smiled at him. "Sorry, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She questioned, walking over to Haru, standing next to him._

_"No of course not" Hiyori said with a smile. "I just wanted to say that Ikuya is a bit tired is all. So it'd be best if he quickly got home to rest."_

_"Of course!" Y/n smiled, but it didn't fool me to see her glaring at Hiyori. There was tension between the two._

_"Come on Ikuya, let's get going."_

_"Oh..right.." I say. He pushed me back to the direction were heading as I glance back at the two. Haru and Y/n seemed to be talking. She had a worried expression before she looked over. Our eyes met as she gave me a soft smile as a way to say goodbye. ___

__I sigh softly to myself. Looking up at the ceiling, Y/n started to flood my mind a bit, taking me back to when we met again today._ _

_"Wait!" I hear her voice and a small tug at the back of my jacket. I turn around, making her quickly let go of my jacket. "Sorry..." she smiled at me awkwardly._

_"Its fine" I say_

__

_"So um..." she trailed off as I waited for her to continue. She always played with the hem of her shirt when she was nervous. I smile at her old habit, continuing to wait for her to continue._

__

_____ _ _ _

_"I was wondering if I could have your number" she said. I looked at her with a bit of a surprised look. She continued to look nervous, her cheeks flushed. My eyes soften at her petite body before I smile at her._

__

_____ _ _ _

_"Sure" I say. I take out my phone as she did the same. Trading phones, we put each other's numbers in the other's phones. While returning our phones, our hands had brushed against each other a bit, leaving a tingling feeling on where her touch was left on my hand. "I'll text you later then" I tell her. She smiles at me, nodding._

__

_______ _ _ _

_"Yeah! I'll be waiting for you!" She said, her smile as bright as ever._

_____ _

__

_____ _

______I smile to myself, hearing her voice echo in my mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____"How cute..." I muttered. Turning to lay on my back on my bed. I look at my phone, waiting for a reply til my life flashed before my eyes as my phone fell on my face. I sigh in annoyance about to pick up my phone before I hear a voice._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Hello?" I hear. I panic and quickly get up, a bit clumsy with grabbing my phone._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Ikuya? Is everything okay?" I hear her voice say. I quickly put my phone against my ear._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah, sorry. My phone fell on my face and I guess I accidentally called you." I say. There was silence on the other side, making me worry. "Y/n? I call out her name before she started to laugh._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Pfft, you serious?" She questioned. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I feel my cheeks heat up a bit._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah..." I muttered._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Its fine, no worries. I was thinking about calling you anyways" she says._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Oh" was all I said. Soon, I heard cooes and laughter on the other side, making me curious._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Shh, Tsu, you're so loud" I hear Y/n say on the other side with a chuckle._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Tsu?" I questioned._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"My nephew" she says. "He's a cutie, I think you'll like him." I smile softly._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"I'd like to meet him" I say._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"I'm sure he would like to meet you as well" she says. It was soon quiet between the both of us. The only noise was coming from Y/n's nephew._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Hey.." she started, her voice soft._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Hm?" I hummed in response._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"You have a grudge against us, don't you?" She said. I stayed quiet, hesitant to respond as she chuckled softly._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Its okay, it's understandable. We did leave you by yourself."_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"You didn't, and besides, I had Natsuya"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"You say that, but you know deep down you hold a grudge against us for leaving you. Me and Asahi moved to another neighborhood. Haru quit swimming and Makoto sided with him, so he quit too. And then Kisumi just left like the ass he is sometimes" she chuckled at her response before she gasped. "Tsu, don't listen to your auntie" she says. I chuckle at her small comment towards the child._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Its fine, really"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"No it's not Ikuya, and you know that." She said._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Well, how would you know?" I questioned._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"A women's intuition" she chimed. I can see her smug look, making me chuckle._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"I see..." I say. It soon became quiet between the both of us again before she broke the silence._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Hey..." she started._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah?" I questioned_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"We're sorry"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"For what?" I asked, confused. She chuckled softly, sadness hinted in her voice._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"For leaving you. For not being great friends for you. And...not being able to stay by your side to help and support you like friends are supposed to do"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Y/n"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"No, it's true." She said. "Its okay to be mad at us, but please come back. We all miss you, we didn't mean to leave you. I guess we were all just having trouble back then, I know it's not a good excuse but just..." she trailed off again, both of us staying silent. "I love you" she said. My breathing hitched._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"What?" I questioned_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"As a friend!" She quickly said. "I love you as a friend! You know! We all love you you know!!" She said. My chest tightened at her words._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Oh...right.."_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Sorry" she muttered._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Its fine" I say. It was quiet once again. None of us spoke. I glance around my room and noticed The Little Mermaid laying on my bed. "Um.."_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Do you....do you want to hang out sometime? If you're not busy that is" I say._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Like a date?" She questioned._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Uh.."_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Ah sorry! I...goddammit Y/n..." she cursed under her breath making me smile._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Sure, let's make it a date" I say, my heart beating a bit faster._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Sure! Uh I mean, sure" she said, trying to hide her enthusiasm. I smile at her actions. "Where should we meet up?" She questioned._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Do you know where XXX cafe is?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah, I do"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"We'll meet up there. We'll hang out there for a while and maybe...go to an aquqarium..?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Sounds good to me! What time?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Does 10 sound good to you?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah, what day though?"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"I have an x-day on the 25th, is that good? " I questioned._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Mhm! I'll see you on the 25th then"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Yeah" I say. We stay silent, a smile appearing on my face._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"So you gonna hang up or...?" She questioned._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Oh uh, right! Good night!" She giggled on the other side of the phone._ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Good night Ikuya"_ _ _ _

_____ _

____"Good night Y/n" I say. She soon hung up making me sigh, laying back down on my bed. Staring at my ceiling, I smile widely. "I should get some sleep" I say to myself, excited until the day comes._ _ _ _

_____ _


	5. Accidental

Notes

F/d = Favorite Drink

\-------------------------------------------

"What should I wear" I mutter to myself. I looked through my closet, looking through all of my clothes as I sigh in frustration. Throwing clothes out of my closet and onto my bed to see what'll match, I finally put together an outfit. Putting it on, I looked at myself in the mirror with a smile. I wore a brown off the shoulder sweater, that was a little baggy, with some black skinny jeans and brown lace up high heel boots.

"That looks good" I say to myself. Grabbing my camera, I sling it over my far shoulder, letting it rest on my side, diagnol of where the strap is on my shoulder. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I fix my hair up a bit and quickly leave my room.

"Hey, Y/n" I hear my brother as I turn around to look at him.

"Yeah?" I say. He looks me up and down, squinting at me.

"And where are you off to?" He questioned.

"I already made friends and they wanted to hang out today" I say. He continues to squint at me as I stared him straight in the eyes.

"Alright, just don't come home late" I roll my eyes and gave him a small salute.

"Sir yes sir" I say a bit sarcastically and head out of the house. I hum to myself and made my way to the train station, excited to see Ikuya.

\-------------------------------------------

Y/n looked at her phone as she waited in front of the cafe. She hummed softly to herself as she looked around her surroundings every now and then. She noticed a certain teal haired boy, making her smile.

"Took you long enough" she said.

"Sorry, I went to take a shower after swimming for a bit." He said, a bit out of breath.

"Its fine" she smiled at him, as he gave her a small smile back. "Let's go order something." She says as the boy nods at her, as they both head inside the cafe.

"Go ahead and find a table, I'll go order" Ikuya said. Y/n nodded with a smile.

"Can you get me f/d please" she asks. He nods with a soft smile before leaving to go order. Looking around the cafe, she found a spot by the window and went over, sitting down. She waited patiently, waiting for Ikuya to return as she looks out the window to kill time. After waiting for a while, Ikuya came back with their drinks. He gently set both of them down before sitting across from Y/n.

"How was your day so far?" He questioned. She smiled at him.

"It was good. And yours?"

"It was okay" he took a sip from his drink before looking out the window. Y/n frowned a bit, but it quickly changed to a smile.

"How's practice going for you?"

"Its okay as well. My time hasn't been improving though" he frowned at that fact, making Y/n lean in and flick his forehead. He looked over at her with furrowed brows before she smiled at him.

"Take it easy. I understand it's all about time for you guys, but make sure to take breaks. Can't have another accident now can we?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, looking away.

"Is something wrong?" Y/n tilted her head, a worried expression.

"No. Everything's fine" he then got up. "Come on, let's go for a walk" she nodded at his response, getting up and following him.

The two young adults started to walk around the city of Tokyo. They were catching up to one another while slowly making their way to the aquarium. Both were infatuated with one another, yet didn't know the feelings they both shared for one another. After a long walk, they made it to the aquarium. The red haired female became excited and started to roam around the fish filled aquarium. The teal haired male only watched and followed her, a smile on his face. While roaming around, they found themselves going through a tunnel. Glass was separating them with the water as fish were swimming above and pass them.

Ikuya looked at all the fish with astonishment. Y/n saw this opportunity to take a picture. Taking her camera out from its case, she quickly fixed her camera on the male. Pressing the button, it took a picture of him. The picture came out from the camera as she started to slowly wave it. Deciding to take another picture of the Male. She focused the camera on him, unknowingly putting the flash on. Pressing the button, the camera took a photo with a big light following it. It caught the attention of the male, making him look over at the female.

"Stupid flash...I don't want to scare the fish..." she muttered. Her heart was beating rapidly while facing the tank. Her face a bit flushed as she was fanning the picture. Unbeknownst, he walked over to her to see the pictures, only to see that it was pictures of him. He smiled, deciding to tease her.

"That's an odd fish" he said. It made her jump from the sudden voice behind her. Quickly turning her head around she saw her middle school crush making her become more flustered.

"Ahh, I got caught...how embarrassing..." she muttered, looking away with a sheepish smile. He smiled at her cuteness before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's go see the other fish" he said with a smile. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling a bit before she nodded with a smile.

They dragged each other to different parts of the aquarium, enjoying one another's company.

\-------------------------------------------

"Should we go get something to eat?" Ikuya questioned.

"Yeah, all that walking made me a bit hungry" Y/n said with a smile. Walking around, it was already a bit late as only some fast food places were open. "You fine with fast food?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering"

The two adults walk into the building and order something. After paying, they head out and eat while walking. The two walked in silence, eating their food.

"Hey.." the red head started, looking down at her feet. The boy beside her hummed in response. "Remember in middle school...you pushed yourself too hard and fainted in the water..?"

"...Yeah..."

"I'm sorry if it brought back any bad memories but...did it..ever happened to you again..?" She looked up at the swimmer beside her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to though!" She quickly said. He shook his head.

"No, its fine." He reassured. "Yeah, it happened again, back when I went to America with Natsuya. I was in the hospital for a few days."

"It hasn't happened recently...has it?"

"No, it hasn't. But I need to get stronger, even if it does happen to me a third time"

"Don't say stuff like that" she said, flicking his forehead. He blinked in surprise and looked at her. "If it happens for a third time you could die. Get that through your thick skull of yours" she stopped in her tracks, making him stop too. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking at him again. "Stop being so reckless, a first time is already enough to give me a heart attack, a third time I wouldn't be able to handle."

"Sorry..." he muttered

"Its fine. I'm not mad, just upset. You need to take better care of yourself." She said. She smiled before pushing his forehead a bit with her index finger. "I thought you were old enough to take care of yourself." She said, crossing her arms. He looked at her and had a small smile. She ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He said making her chuckle.

"Come back to us soon" she said. He looked at her as she did the same. "We all miss you. I'm letting you and the boys deal things yourselves. This is your guys' problem after all. I'm just an innocent bystander, trying to make sure they don't cause trouble. And your friend, he's a real jerk yknow" she huffed out. Ikuya chuckled.

"I think he's really nice deep down" he said.

"I'll see for myself when I give him a good hit to the head" she said making Ikuya smile. A small breeze passed by, giving the red head goosebumps. "Geez, if it was going to be this chilly I would've brought a jacket" she muttered. She then felt a warmth around her shoulders, seeing that her middle school friend/crush gave her his jacket.

"I'll be fine, I was getting a bit hot anyways" he says.

"Right" she said sarcastically with a smile. He chuckled at her reply.

"Why not I take you home"

"I mean, if you want to see my brother then sure." She said. He hesitated a bit to answer making her chuckle.

"Why not I take you home?"

"Are you sure? It's a bit dangerous at night"

"Have you not seen me punch a kid in middle school for bullying my brother? I'll be fine!" She smiled at him, making the teal haired male chuckle.

"If you insist" he says.

The two started to walk to Ikuya's place. Their hands were intertwined while they talked and laugh. After a long walk, they made it to his place.

"Here we are" she says with a smile.

"Yeah" he smiled back.

"See you later then"

"See you"

The two adults didn't leave, still holding hands. Both of them not looking at each other, both of them stealing glances of one another.

"So..are you going to let go of my hand or..." she smiled

"Ah, yeah" he slowly let go of her hand, she doing the same. They stood in front of each other. She soon sighed, gaining his attention. Ikuya looked at her, only to feel something soft against his lips for a split second.

"Later loser" she said with a smile before winking at him. While watching her walk away, he realized that just for a split second, they had kissed. His face started to heat up as he went inside, unaware of the person who watched the whole thing.

**BONUS ******

****Y/n covered her face as she walked home.** **

****'HOLY CRAP THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!' she thought. 'IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE CHEEK!!'. She sighed quietly before noticing she still had his jacket. "I better return it" I said to herself. She smiled to herself as she took in his scent from his jacket. "Come back to us soon Ikuya..."** **


End file.
